Many different services, from telephone, television, and Internet access, can now be provided by a broadband access connection. Each of these different services commonly operates independently, even if provided by the same entity, and are separated on the broadband access connection via independent virtual private networks (VPNs). Equipment at the customer premises functions as a broadband services gateway (BSG) to translate broadband communications for each service into communications that can be exchanged with service devices, such as a telephone device, television set, and personal computer.
Wireless devices, such as smartphones, are able to connect to a BSG in order to receive Internet access. However, in order to receive IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) services, such as voice, messaging, or other type of multimedia service, which are provided by a device's wireless network provider, the wireless device must communicate with the IMS from within the same network domain. Typically, this means the wireless device must communicate through the wireless network provider's network even though the BSG may be able to more effectively exchange communications for the IMS service.